El final del laberinto
by MoonyCakey
Summary: Minho es una persona difícil. Temperamental, sarcástico, burlesco, orgulloso, arrogante, obstinado. Sin embargo, tiene algo que Thomas no puede ignorar.


_Esta saga fue escrita por__** James Dashner**__, yo solo me robé a dos de sus personajes para emparejarlos porque estoy loca 3_

Esta historia se ubica en el primer libro: **Correr o Morir**, así que tranquilos, no hay spoilers más allá de este libro.

* * *

Thomas se encontraba de espaldas contra el árbol en el que solía refugiarse, con el rostro inexpresivo. Intentaba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido durante esos últimos dos días, comenzando por la primera vez que vio a Minho.

Había entrado corriendo por uno de los grandes portones de piedra, jadeante y con la cara roja por el esfuerzo que había llevado a cabo. Al comienzo, pensó que estaba en peligro, pero tras cerciorarse de que nada grave había ocurrido, intentó sacarle información. Sí, porque esa era la única forma en la que podías enterarte de lo que ocurrían en el Área, después de todo, nadie parecía querer darte ninguna clase de respuesta.

El joven con rasgos asiáticos le produjo una inmediata sensación de contrariedad. Era una persona molesta, pero a la vez, increíblemente atractiva. No podía negar que aquellas bromas, por muy pesadas que fueran, lo hacían sentir más cómodo de lo que se había sentido con nadie en el Área. Al menos él estaba dispuesto a compartir un poco de información sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Encontraste algo?-. Preguntó Thomas intentando saber más sobre él y lo que hacía.

Tras la positiva respuesta del asiático, él lo supo.

No solo sabía que debía ser un corredor. _Deseaba_ ser un corredor. Los corredores eran los mejores, los más hábiles, debían tener habilidades tanto físicas como mentales totalmente superiores a cualquier otro habitante del Área. Minho era uno de ellos, y se notaba a leguas. Pudo notarlo tan solo con el tono con el que se dirigía a Alby, el líder de los habitantes.

Sin embargo, todo lo que había imaginado del asiático tambaleó justo en el momento en el que cruzó las puertas de piedra para ayudar a sus compañeros, aun sabiendo que estaba estrictamente prohibido, y que quedarse fuera de noche significaba sin lugar a dudas, la muerte.

-Novicio, si piensas que fuiste valiente viniendo aquí, vas a tener que escucharme. Eres el garlopo más miertero que alguna vez ha existido. Estas muerto, igual que nosotros -. Recibió como respuesta por parte de Minho, sintiéndose realmente ofendido. Tras la decepción que sintió ante aquella simple oración, supo lo mucho que le importaba ese chico. No solo quería salvarlo, también quería su aprobación. En el fondo de su corazón, había esperado recibir palabras de gratitud de su parte.

Aquella noche fue la más desesperante que había pasado durante toda su vida, pero aun así, había logrado sobrevivir. Incluso, había logrado salvar la vida de Alby.

_"-Propongo a este larcho para sustituirme como Encargado de los Corredores-."_

Al recordar Thomas las palabras que pronunció el asiático durante la asamblea, luego de sobrevivir aquella noche, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago. Al final, había recibido la aprobación de Minho. Y con creces. Soltó un suspiro, comenzando a sentir la ansiedad fluir por su cuerpo. Al día siguiente comenzaría su primer día como corredor, y tendría que seguir a Minho para aprender lo básico.

-¿Nervioso, novicio? ¿Te arrepientes de haberte ofrecido como corredor?-. Escuchó una voz a un par de metros de allí. De inmediato reconoció la figura que salía de las sombras.

-Pasamos una noche entera en el laberinto peleando contra Penitentes, ¿Qué podría ser peor?-. Bromeó, en tono serio, como solía hacer. El recién llegado se sentó junto a él. -Y no me digas novicio, ya no lo soy-. Se defendió por último, sacándole una risotada a su asiático acompañante.

-Como digas, novicio-.

Thomas hizo caso omiso de aquella burla. Tenía algo más importante en su cabeza. Ahora que al fin saldría a explorar el laberinto, existía la posibilidad de encontrar una salida. Después de todo, algo en lo más profundo de su ser lo impulsaba a convertirse en corredor.

-Espero que encontremos algo mañana-. Habló Tom, intentando sacar el tema a colación.

-Larcho, hemos estado recorriendo ese laberinto sin parar durante dos años sin encontrar nada. No creas que porque tú vayas conmigo será diferente.

-Vaya, eso me anima bastante, gracias-. Contestó molesto. A veces realmente le frustraba la negativa actitud de su compañero.

Minho sonrió divertido. –Anda, no te pongas sentimental. Estaba jugando contigo-.

Thomas lo miró directamente a los ojos. Ahí estaba otra vez, aquella arrogante y molesta actitud que tanto le gustaba. No sabía si se estaría volviendo loco, pero esa clase de bromas por parte del asiático eran precisamente lo que le revolvían el estómago en un conjunto de emociones.

Quizás todos los traumáticos eventos que habían ocurrido desde su llegada al Área por fin le estaban pasando la cuenta.

El silencio se hizo presente durante un par de minutos. Ambos chicos disfrutaban de la silenciosa compañía del otro. Los dos sabían que ahora compartían un vínculo mucho más grande del que los demás habitantes del Área tenían entre ellos, a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado desde que se habían conocido. La fuerte experiencia que habían vivido juntos sería algo que difícilmente podrían olvidar. Después de todo, habían sobrevivido a una muerte casi segura.

-Quiero salir de aquí-. Murmuró de pronto Minho por lo bajo, sorprendiendo a Thomas. –Quiero encontrar a esos garlopos mierteros de CRUEL y hacerles pagar por lo que nos hicieron.

Thomas sintió que su estómago se encogía. Sabía que todos se sentían así en el fondo, pero escuchar a Minho decirlo con tanto dolor le partía el alma. Quería ayudarlo, sacarlo de ese lugar. A él y al resto de los habitantes.

-Lo haremos. Y cuando los encontremos, les patearemos el trasero-. Habló el chico con seguridad, consiguiendo una mirada penetrante por parte del asiático.

Quizás aquello era todo lo que Minho necesitaba. Un rayo de esperanza dentro de todos los malos ratos vividos, durante esos dos años de resignación, en la que rara vez podías ver esperanza en los ojos de alguien. Quizás Thomas era esa esperanza, y realmente había llegado a ese lugar para sacarlos de allí.

Thomas esperó una nueva burla por parte de su amigo, pero esta nunca llegó. Con un rápido movimiento, el asiático se acercó para juntar sus labios. Fue un beso brusco, inexperto, poco cuidadoso, pero intenso. El joven se paralizó en aquella posición, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo le indicaban claramente lo que quería.

Minho se separó de él antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar a moverse, dejándolo más perplejo aun.

-Anda, no me digas que ese fue tu primer beso-. Se burló Minho, como intentando restarle importancia.

-Como si pudiera recordarlo, garlopo-. Contestó Thomas en una oleada de valentía en la que tomó bruscamente de la ropa al asiático para besarlo de una manera mucho más atrevida y demandante.

Los dos habitantes perdieron la noción del tiempo, sumergiéndose en lo más profundo de sus emociones y dejando de lado, aunque sea por unos minutos, todo el caos que reinaba a su alrededor.

No recordaban sus vidas antes del Área, no recordaban a su familia, a sus amigos, sus mascotas. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de que los pocos recuerdos que tenían fueran reales. Pero sí estaban seguros de que aquello que vivían en ese momento, era real.

Minho sonrió abiertamente apenas se separaron, adoptando de inmediato ese tono burlón.

-Novicio, suenas como un idiota cuando usas la Jerga del Área.


End file.
